


World Premiere

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adorable Chris, Adult Language, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Premiere, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, anxiety mention, nervous reader, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Tumblr prompt "Chris x Reader prompt. Getting ready for a premiere." This is what happened. Hope you enjoy!





	World Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who prompted me on tumblr! I have so many Chris x reader prompts to write and I literally love every single one! I can't wait to write them all! 
> 
> Feel free to head over to captainrogerrsbeard on tumblr to prompt me!

You weren’t used to fittings, high end designer dresses and press preparations. It came with the territory but so far you'd managed to stay out of all that. You had stood on the sidelines and watched the man who had your heart parade down red carpets for a year now. It seemed everyone thought it was time to take this public. You wanted it public as well but, sitting in the back of the Tahoe that was pulling up to that very red, very long carpet of this very large movie premiere, suddenly didn’t seem like the best idea. Of course you didn’t tell that to your also often anxious significant other. You weren’t about to add to his stress with your own.

 

You were however stiff as a board as the car came to a stop and the driver climbed out with security to open the door for you both. Chris gripped your hand, laughing at something his handler said as the door swung open. Swallowing hard you thought back over the hours prior, reminding yourself of just how much you belonged here with him, at his side.

 

_“Damn,” came the gruff voice of your man from the bedroom doorway. The stylist hired to outfit you for the approaching premiere was putting on the finishing touches to your dress and jewelry as the makeup artist fussed one more time with your eyeshadow. You felt like a pampered queen, something you were not used to._

 

_“Shush,” you admonished in a teasing tone, opening your eyes as the makeup artist stepped away momentarily. They landed on the man of the hour, his black tuxedo absolutely classic and fitted just perfectly to him. Your mouth went dry and your eyes prickled with shy emotion as you stared._

 

_Confident as ever, he leaned against the doorframe and watched the women fussing over you. “You look absolutely stunning,” he spoke honestly and you couldn’t help your deep blush or noticing the way the women grinned at his words. You wrung your hands in front of you, fussing with the far too expensive rings you were loaned to wear for this event._

 

_“Thank you. You look...so handsome,” you stared once more for a moment before you had to shut your eyes one more time for more eyeliner. You couldn’t see the way he blushed and beamed._

 

 _“You two are going to look amazing together,” your stylist offered from her place at your hem. Your cheeks flamed as the makeup artists agreed. You didn’t need the votes of confidence necessarily at this moment but you buried them away to boost yourself later._  

 

 _“They’re going to love her.” He said it softly, and you knew it wasn’t important to him for the press or fans to love you. And you didn’t care that much either; you preferred your quiet life at home with him and Dodger. But the fact he was looking forward to showing you off, to calling you_ **_his_ ** _in front of more than just his family and friends….you didn’t take it lightly._

 

_“I hope so,” you whispered, nerves bubbling up in your chest before they deemed you ready for your newest adventure, dismissing you to his arm._

“Baby, you ready?” he asked gently, squeezing your hand. You looked up from your lap, catching the look of trepidation on his handsome, clean-shaved face. “If you want to pull out, you know I won’t stop you. I totally get how fuckin’ overwhelming this is--”

 

You cut him off with a perfectly manicured finger to his luscious lips, shushing him. For as nervous as you were, you weren’t missing out on this moment and a night of celebrating the recognition your man deserved. You swallowed your nerves and found a smile blooming on your own lips. “I’m ready,” you replied with complete sureness. Sure, you were terrified but that meant you had to dive in right? You knew Chris would say that if this were any other moment. It applied just as much to this as it did to anything else, right?

  
His expression eased and a smile lit up his face. He squeezed your hand, mouthed an _I love you_ before stepping out into the cascade of flashing cameras. He kept hold of your hand as you stepped out carefully, finding yourself smiling before you even realized it. As his arm came to settle at your waist as you both waited for instruction, you knew you couldn’t be anywhere else in this moment. At his side was where you belonged.


End file.
